I wanna be your man
by Crazy Av
Summary: Même si elle ne rit pas toujours à mes blagues,j'aime énormément l'entendre ruminer ou soupirer,mais ce que j'aime par-dessus chez Ladybug,c'est son courage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey ^^ voilà un petit os fait hier soir x) oui je suis à fond sur le fandom ** on se retrouve en bas x) je voudrais vos avis ****

* * *

Si seulement je pouvais être ton homme,j'envie celui qu'elle aime,elle est si belle,sa peau de porcelaine aussi clair que du cristal ses yeux bleu céruléen si pure.

Je peux comprendre que tous les hommes qui posent leur regard sur elle soient subjugués,mais je souhaite avoir ma chance.

Je veux voir son visage de porcelaine s'illuminer chaque jour,entendre son rire et voir son sourire,être à ses côtés chaque jour qui passe.

Une personne si douce et tendre mérite le meilleur

Ma Lady mérites le meilleur sur terre.

Elle est sensible compréhensive et emphatique,Ma Lady sais garder son sang froid dans la plupart des situations. Même si elle ne rit pas toujours à mes blagues,j'aime énormément l'entendre ruminer ou soupirer,mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout chez Ladybug,c'est son courage.

Elle me subjugue sans cesse,a nos début elle n'était pas sûr d'elle,puis au fil du temps elle est devenu si confiante si déterminée.

Je voulais lui dire au plus vite mes sentiments.

Malheureusement tout un tas de chose se sont passé et j'avais peur. Peur que je ne sois pas ton homme.

J'avais demandé conseille à quelqu'un d'important pour moi la façon la plus simple et la plus sincère de me déclarer à la femme de mes rêves et cette personne m'a dit mots pour mots.

« Ecoute ton cœur,fait ce qu'il te dit te faire ai confiance en toi » J'ai suivit son conseil et j'ai tout fait pour lui déclarer ma flamme,c'est chose faite.

Le décor était parfait,la lune était haute aucun Akuma en vue,les étoiles étaient nos témoins silencieuse.

Et aucun nuage en vue pour gêner la clarté de la lune.

Nous étions en patrouille et soudainement je me suis retourné vers vers elle je lui ai sourit avec douceur,sans aucun mots,je me suis approchés d'elle l'entement en caressant sa joue de ma main avec douceur.

Puis j'ai plongé mon regard émeraude dans ses yeux de saphir pour y trouver son accord.

Elle a fermé ses yeux à ma demande silencieuse.

Et nos lèvres se sont rencontré dans un délicat baisé auquel elle à répondu à ma plus grande joie et surprise.

Tu m'as dis « je t'aime »

Et moi Chat noir je peux dire que je suis ton homme,ton partenaire,ton amis et aussi ton amant.

Et pour rien au monde je ne donnerais ma place.

Et à vous messieurs,quitte à vous prendre un vent tenter toujours vote chance qui sait ? vous pourriez être son homme.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien,la vie est trop courte pour laisser passer sa chance,enfin si vous êtes un chat vous avec 9 vies,mais faites vite.

C'est une légende ?

Je suis avec Lady Bug depuis l'aube des temps.

* * *

 **Et voilà ** en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'a moi dites moi vos avis dans les reviews ça me motive ****


	2. Chapter 2

**^^ Hey hey hey that's the English version available I'm sorry x) I did not think it would have such success there then that's good reading ^^ I love you all**

* * *

If only I could be your man, I feel like the one she loves, she is so beautiful, her porcelain skin as clear as crystal blue eyes cerulean its pure.

I understand that all men laying their eyes on her to be subjugated, but I want to have my chance.

I want to see her porcelain face light up every day. Hear his laugh and see his smile be with her every day that passes

Someone so sweet and tender deserves the best;

My Lady you deserve the best on earth.

You are sympathetic and emphatic sensitive, you know to keep your composure in most situations. Even if you do not always ries at my jokes, I really love to hear you sigh ruminate, but what I love above all in thee Princess is your courage.

You captivated me ever, was our beginning you were not sure of yourself, then over time you became so confident if determined.

I wanted to tell you as soon as my feelings.

Unfortunately a whole bunch of thing is past and I was scared. Afraid I'm not your man.

I asked for advice to someone important to me the simplest and most sincere declare me the woman of my dreams and this person told me word for word.

"Listen to your heart, do what they say you do you have confidence in you," I followed his advice and I have done everything to declare my love, it's done.

The setting was perfect, the moon was high for no Akuma, the stars were our silent witnesses.

And no cloud in sight to hinder the moonlight.

We were on patrol and suddenly I turned towards her I smiled gently, without any words, I am approached me she entement caressing his cheek with my hand gently.

Then I dipped my emerald look in his sapphire eyes to find his agreement.

She closed her eyes to my silent request.

And our lips are met in a delicate kiss to which she responded to my delight and surprise.

You told me "I love you"

Black Cat and I can say that I'm your man, your partner, your friends and your lover too.

And nothing in the world I would not give my place.

And you gentlemen, even if you take a vote wind still trying luck, who knows? you could be her man.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained, life is too short to let his chance, finally if you are a cat you have 9 lives, but be quick.

It's a legend ?

I am with Lady Bug since the dawn of time.

* * *

 **** And here hoping that you like so much has me tell me your opinions in reviews it motivates me ****


End file.
